Realize
by Darkieta
Summary: Es cuestión de tiempo darse cuenta de las cosas. Pero todo cambia cuando lo haces... Jeff tarda mucho en admitir lo que siente, pero desde ese momento ya no puede callarselo.


Para empezar, que sepais que éste es el primer fic que escribo dentro del fandom de Glee, así que acepto críticas, sugerencias, consejos... Pero no seais crueles, anda. Y por si quereis escucharla mientras suena, la canción que escucha Jeff es Realize, de Collie Caillat.

_Disclamer: Obviamente, si los personajes fueran mios no los estaríais leyendo, sino viendoles. Pero dado que no me pertenece Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes, esto es solo producto de mi imaginación._

* * *

><p>- Jeff, ¿Me quieres explicar qué coño te pasa?<p>

Lo fácil sería mentirte. Sería muy sencillo decirte que no me pasa nada, que son las clases, que sigo sin entender las malditas conjugaciones de Francés y voy a pedirle ayuda a Kurt por eso. Que me he rallado por no conseguir ese solo con los Warblers. Incluso podría decirte que me he pillado por una chica y ella no me hace caso y eso me está quemando vivo. Podría mentirte fácilmente, y con suerte sería tan bueno que tú me creerías, me darías una palmadita en el hombro y te ofrecerías a ayudarme, como te has ofrecido desde que nos conocimos. Pero, de alguna forma, sé que acabarías por pillarme la mentira, que verías que realmente necesito la ayuda en Francés, pero que eso no me importa. Que los solos me dan realmente igual porque no podría cantar lo que necesito cantar. Que no hay ninguna chica que me quite el sueño. No, mis razones son otras. Pero tú no las entenderías, y por eso mismo no las vas a saber.

No me he dado cuenta y llevo ya un rato mirando al suelo, sólo me doy cuenta cuando pones tu mano en mi mejilla, obligándome a mirarte, y sonríes un poco… Dios, esa sonrisa no. Es la que pones cuando estás decepcionado, cuando te deja la chica de turno a la que le hayas dado tu corazón esta vez, cuando tus padres te dicen que una vez más se van sin ti de viaje a Europa, cuando te oculto algo y lo sabes. ¿Cómo has llegado a conocerme tan bien en estos tres años? Supongo que nunca tendré la respuesta. Trato de sonreír para que no te preocupes, aunque sospecho que no servirá de mucho.

- No pasa nada, ya te lo he dicho… Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso es todo. Tengo que estud- No me dejas acabar la frase. Pones uno de tus dedos sobre mis labios, y tu mirada se ha vuelto más dura, más severa. Me has pillado. Por supuesto que me has pillado, ¿Cómo se supone que te iba a ocultar esto a ti? ¿Cómo lo he logrado el último año? Aun no lo sé, pero sé que ahora que lo tengo claro no podría continuar haciéndolo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mentirme? Maldita sea Jeff, ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Quieres ser sincero de una maldita vez?

No puedo. No sé cómo contarte esto que no me deja dormir, que no me deja comer, que no me deja atender a nada que no sea… Que no seas tú. Y me duele darme cuenta de que esto te está haciendo sufrir, porque tú siempre te has preocupado por mí… Bajo la mirada, concentrándome en lo interesante que parece ahora mismo la alfombra, y cojo la mano que tienes apoyada en mi cara para quitarla de ahí, pero por alguna razón no puedo soltarla luego, y me quedo así, como un idiota, mirando al suelo y sin soltar tu mano. Pero sé que estar así no soluciona nada, no ayuda en nada, y necesito, de verdad necesito sacarme esto de dentro.

Suelto tu mano, y murmuro alguna excusa, ni me fijo en lo que digo, sólo cojo la cartera y las llaves del coche y salgo del cuarto, mi cuarto, nuestro cuarto desde hace ya tres años. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo fui tan ciego conmigo mismo? No sé a dónde ir o a quien acudir, pero sólo se me ocurre una persona que haya pasado por algo mínimamente parecido a esto. No he cogido el móvil, pero sé dónde puedo encontrarle. Pongo el coche en camino a Lima, y rezo porque llegue antes de que New Directions termine su ensayo.

* * *

><p>No hubo mucho problema en encontrar el Navigator de Kurt, incluso creo que es el único en este pueblo que tiene este coche… Al principio dudé un poco entre entrar al centro o esperarle en el coche, pero al final me decidí por lo segundo, y no pasa mucho rato antes de que el contratenor salga del edificio, acompañado de sus amigos del coro. Tomo todo el aire que cabe en mis pulmones antes de dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, asegurándome de que me vea. Y me ve, vaya que si me ve. Se queda parado mirándome fijamente, porque no nos hemos visto desde que interpretamos aquella canción para despedirnos de él, y sus amigos se paran también, aunque supongo que por temor a que hubiera alguien aterrorizando a "su pequeño".<p>

- ¿Jeff? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo en Dalton? – Noto la preocupación en su voz, y sonrío un poco, lo justo para que se quede tranquilo. Nos echa de menos también a nosotros, lo sé, se le nota en la forma en la que me mira, nos echa de menos y se preocupa por nosotros. Y eso que sólo estuvo con nosotros 6 meses. De haberse quedado más tiempo, puede que no hubiera vuelto. Puede, quien sabe, a Kurt es difícil entenderle a veces.

- No, tranquilo… Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sólo pude pensar en ti para eso… ¿Me dejas invitarte a café? – Mi voz suena como una súplica, y creo que realmente lo es, estoy suplicándole que me escuche, que me ayude a entender que me pasa por la cabeza. Hay otras opciones, claro. Podría pedirle ayuda a Blaine, aunque sabiendo lo mucho que tardó en admitir sus sentimientos por Kurt, no creo que sea buena idea. Podría simplemente ir y decirle "Hey Nick, creo que me he enamorado de ti." Pero, ¿Desde cuándo eso puede ser una buena idea? Así que aquí estoy, con cara de idiota rogándole un café al novio de mi amigo. Muy normal, por supuesto.

Kurt sonríe y acepta, pidiéndole a su ¿hermano? ¿Hermanastro? Nunca me queda del todo claro… Que lleve por él el coche, y que tenga cuidado de no rallarlo si no quiere que… Uhh… Sólo la amenaza ya me duele hasta a mí… Pobre chico, espero que eso de tirarle la Xbox por la ventana fuera una broma y no una amenaza de verdad… Luego se despide con un abrazo de sus compañeros y sube a mi coche, dejándoles con la mirada confusa de no entender qué hace Kurt en mi coche. Blaine debe estar orgulloso de ver lo mucho que protegen los amigos de Kurt su relación…

- No hace falta que vayamos a la cafetería, Jeff. Sé por qué has venido a pedirme ayuda. Aunque creo que más que ayuda buscas consejo, ¿me equivoco?

Cómo o desde cuando lo sabe es algo que nunca podré averiguar, pero lo sabe. No sé qué decirle, no me salen las palabras, y acabo por dejar escapar un gruñido, como una especie de señal para que sepa que no se equivoca y que le escucho.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, Jeff? Sería mucho más fácil y se lo dijeras…

- Oh, ya, claro, Kurt… Voy al que ha sido mi mejor amigo durante los últimos 3 años y le digo "Hey Nick, ¿Sabes qué? Soy bisexual. ¡Ah! Y llevo enamorado de ti desde que en verano me sacaste del lago en el que casi me ahogo." No suena nada bien, Kurt. – Ni siquiera en mi cabeza sonaba bien, decirlo en alto suena aun peor.

- Jeff, es tu mejor amigo. Muy probablemente ya sepa que eres bisexual, o al menos lo intuya. Pero dejando a un lado tus sentimientos, es tu mejor amigo, seguir ocultándole este tipo de cosas te va a costar tu amistad con él, y creo que eso es lo último que quieres, ¿verdad?

Sonríes, y sé que tienes razón. Kurt Hummel siempre tiene razón, cómo no. Bendita pareja entre él y el solista, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, los dos creados para destacar. Pero yo nací para ocupar el puesto de mi padre en la empresa, como le pasa a Wes, David, Thad y tantos otros del colegio. Ellos hacían su destino, yo sólo seguía con el camino que me marcaban. Y enamorarme de Nick era, definitivamente, el camino equivocado.

- No es tan fácil, Kurt… No es nada fácil.

* * *

><p>Me quedo en silencio mientras aparco y en todo el camino a la cafetería. Hablamos un poco de vuelta al coche, tras echarme la bronca por pagarte el café y preguntarme si todos los chicos de Dalton tenemos las mismas manías. No quiero ni saber qué significa eso… Pero la verdad es que la conversación con Kurt me ha relajado bastante, y tras dejarle en tu casa, murmuro un "gracias" que sé que escucha, porque su sonrisa se hace un poco más grande, y de repente se lanza hacia mí y me abraza, y yo no estoy nada acostumbrado a abrazos, la verdad, pero de alguna forma me siento cómodo con esto.<p>

- No dudes en llamarme, a mí o a Blaine, a cualquier hora que necesites hablar, ¿vale?

Es sólo un susurro, pero lo he oído perfectamente. Sonrío, y espero a que Kurt entre en su casa antes de volver a arrancar el coche y recorrer el camino a Dalton de nuevo. No quiero pararme a pensar en lo que voy a tener que decir cuando entre a mi cuarto, así que sólo enciendo el ipod y busco alguna canción que me relaje. No me sale muy bien la jugada, a juzgar por la canción que suena.

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on me_

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side_

_Well didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize_

_What I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize_

_What I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_If we missed out on each other, now_

_Take time to realize_

_Oh oh, I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_Take time to realize_

_This all could pass you by_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

No me di cuenta de que había llegado a Dalton, hacia mucho rato que había puesto en repetición aquella canción y había absorbido una a una todas las palabras de esa canción, que no hacían más que hacerme pensar en lo que sentía, en lo que quería expresar y no sabía. Al bajarme del coche ya había dado cuenta de que no iba a cantarla. No, no delante de los Warblers y tampoco a solas. No. Puede que sea un chico de pocas palabras, pero voy a tener que usarlas.

_If you just realize_

_What I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize_

_What I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_If we missed out on each other, but_

_It's not the same_

_No it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you_

Seguí tarareando de camino a mi cuarto, perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto. No puedo perder más tiempo, sé que estás ahí dentro, y probablemente estés preocupado por mí, por cómo me fui, porque son casi las 9 y no he vuelto… A veces me sorprende el sentimiento de tranquilidad que me da saber que te preocupas por mí… Es bueno saber que alguien se percata de mi existencia… Suspiro una última vez antes de entrar.

- ¡Al fin! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, Jeff? ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

¿Y ahora qué te contesto? En silencio, entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí, apoyándome en ella mirando al suelo mientras te veo levantarte de mi cama. No sé qué contestarte, así que no quiero mirarte a los ojos y demostrarte que no tengo palabras para definir esto.

- Jeff, vamos, ¿Qué pasa? Eres mi mejor amigo… ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Noto el dolor y la rabia en tu voz, y eso hace que me duele aun más… Te acercas a mí, sé que con intención de obligarme a hablar, pero yo sigo sin saber qué o cómo decir… Así que en el miso momento en el que levanto la mirada, y me encuentro con tus ojos, esos malditos y preciosos ojos tuyos, que nunca sé si son verdes, o grises, o ambarinos… Y que podría jurar que cambian de color con tu humor, igual que los de Kurt…

¿Tiene sentido alguno seguir ocultando esto?

- Nick… Precisamente porque eres mi mejor amigo me está costando tanto todo esto…

No puedo seguir mirándote. Vuelvo a mirar al piso, o al menos eso intento porque tu mano una vez más se coloca en mi mentón y me obliga a levantar la cabeza, y es entonces cuando ya desisto. Si nuestra amistad se tiene que acabar, que sea de este modo y no de otro.

Me impulso un poco, apoyado como estoy en la puerta, y voy a dar directamente contra tus labios, esos tan dulces que llevo deseando besar ya un año… Decido disfrutar de esto un par de segundos más antes de salir y pedir el cambio de habitación, porque obviamente no voy a obligarte a estar a mi lado después de esto, pero justo cuando me voy a separar, tu mano se desliza por mi cara hasta dejarla en mi cuello, y me respondes al beso, al fin. Mi cabeza no reacciona, yo sólo puedo pensar que me estás besando, que no te has quitado, que sigues aquí…

Cuando, un par de minutos después, nos separamos, ninguno de los dos es capaz de mirar al otro, pero tú, siempre tú, eres el primero en encontrar las palabras.

- ¿Desde cuándo, Jeff?

- ¿Desde cuándo Qué? ¿Desde cuándo sé que soy bi, o desde cuando estoy así por ti?

Te oigo suspirar antes de contestar, y no sé si eso es una buena o mala señal.

- Ambos, Jeff…

- Desde el verano del curso pasado. Cuando me sacaste del lago…

- Y en todo este tiempo… ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que a mí me pasaba igual?

Me quedo callado, bloqueado. De todas las posibles situaciones que he pintado en mi cabeza, esta es la última que había pensado. No, ni siquiera la última, nunca pensé en que tu sintieras lo mismo… No puedo más, sólo me echo hacia adelante y te abrazo, hasta que acabamos cayéndonos sobre mi cama, riéndonos.

- Somos un par de idiotas, Nick.

- Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor. Pero al menos te tengo a ti para no sentirme solo, ¿verdad, rubito?

Rubito. Rubito. Siempre la misma broma, en busca de la misma reacción, que me enfade y me ponga a hacerle cosquillas hasta que alguno de los dos se rinda. Pero esta vez… Simplemente me quedo mirándote.

- No quiero que esto cambie, Nick.

- ¿Y por qué debería? Sólo es un paso más, Jeff. Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo, al que has torturado las últimas dos semanas ocultándole cosas. Sólo que ahora no tendré que ocultar las ganas que tengo de besarte…

Sonrío antes de volver a tus labios, esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior. Kurt, como siempre, tenía razón. Sólo tenía que decírtelo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo. El final no termina de gustarme, por eso mismo admito sugerencias y criticas, para el siguiente. ¡Gracias por leer!<p>

_**.Lidia.**_


End file.
